


Breakfast

by MamaRei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Millenium Puzzle, Puzzleshipping, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, Yami makes breakfast for Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRei/pseuds/MamaRei
Summary: Yami wakes up one morning appreciating Yugi’s beauty and makes him breakfast. Just some fluff I wrote for a friend





	Breakfast

Gripping tightly to the source of heat that lay next to him, Yami smiled in his sleep. He felt blessed to be able to spend so much time with his Aibou now that he was no longer trapped inside the Puzzle. Opening one eye, he was met with a tussle of multicolored hair so much like his own. His smile grew wider as he admired the way the warm glow of the morning sun bounced off pale, round cheeks. Rosy red lips were slightly open, soft breaths escaping them as his chest moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Yami was tempted to smother his Aibou with kissed but decided against it. He had a big test coming up and needed his rest. He didn't want to distract him so early in the morning. 

'Might as well start breakfast.' He thought. 

Slowly loosening his grip on Yugi, Yami watched as the boy got comfortable after he had left the bed. Making sure he was fully asleep, Yami threw on a shirt lying on the ground and quietly left the room.

Quietly traversing the rickety old stairs of their home, Yami tiptoed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Something simple, nothing too extravagant. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and fresh orange juice.

"Mernin Yami." A sleepy Yugi shuffled into the kitchen wearing nothing but black gym shorts and fluffy Kuriboh slippers.

"Good morning Aibou." He planted a kiss onto the others lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"You mean did I sleep well knowing there's a possibility I might fail this test that will determine my future?"

"Sure... lets go with that."

Yugi chuckled. "Yes I slept okay Mou Hitori no Boku. I think I'm gonna pass this one."

"Since when do you not?"

Yugi wrapped his arms around the others waist and buried his face into his back.

"I'm actually really nervous Yami." He said softly. "What if I don't pass?"

"Yugi..." Said boy looked up. Yami almost never called him by his name anymore. "You'll pass. You've studied hard for the past week. And I believe in you, I know you'll pass."

Yami could practically feel the bright smile Yugi was giving him.

"Sit down Aibou, breakfast is almost ready."

The two set the table together and enjoyed their breakfast. They had moved out of the house Yugi had lived in with his Grandpa after he graduated high school. They still visited Grandpa from time to time and he was always happy to see them, welcoming them with hugs and praises.

Finishing breakfast, Yugi dashed upstairs to shower before Yami could take up all the hot water which left Yami to clean up their mess downstairs. He didn't mind, for he knew Yugi wanted to get to school early so he could study more before the test.

The bathroom door opened and a "Yami!" Could be heard coming from the upstairs bathroom. 

"Yes?" He shouted back.

"Where's my towel?"

"In the dirty clothes basket! You said you were going to do laundry and you never did!"

A silent pause.

"Oops..."

Yami laughed to himself as he heard his partner dash to the laundry room to retrieve a different towel then rush back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later and the ancient spirit had the kitchen clean again. He walked up the stairs and stripped himself of the shirt he wore. He rummaged through their closet for his favorite lounge wear; a baggy pair of Dark Magician pajama pants and a black hoodie. The pants had been a gift from Yugi on their sixth month anniversary and he loved them more and more each day.

The door to their bedroom flew open and in ran a soaking wet Yugi, hair dripping with water.

"Aibou, what did I say about leaving the bathroom without drying your hair!"

"'I'll slip one day if you keep doing that Yugi. Do you want that? Do you want me to die?'" Yugi said in a mocking voice. He waved a hand at the pharaoh dismissively, which made the other rush behind him and lift him up bridal style.

"Yami stop!" Yugi exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late!"

He shook his head no. "Not until you apologize to me."

"That's what you sound like!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Do!"

"Not! Wait..." Yugi frowned as his partner grinned.

"Ha. I win."

"Oh whatever Mou Hitori no Boku. Can you put me down now?"

"Give me a kiss first."

Yugi looked away with a pout.

"I'll never kiss you again."

It was Yami's turn to pout. 

"I'm hurt Aibou. You'd really never kiss me again?"

He shook his head yes. 

"Aibou..." 

Yugi looked up as he heard the genuine hurt behind his loves words. He quickly showered him with apologies and dozens of kisses all over his face. They quickly stopped however as Yugi felt his loves shoulders shaking.

"Yami are you...?"

"I got ya good didn't I?"

Yami lifted his head up to reveal a big grin on his face which made Yugi pout again.

"Damnit Yami! I thought I really hurt you!"

"You can ever hurt me Aibou."

The two playfully argued back and forth as Yugi finished getting ready for school. The spirit of the pharaoh saw him off to school, and was just finishing up the chores around the house when Yugi came bursting through the door with his graded test in his hands. 

He passed.


End file.
